Primera palabra
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Secuela de "La prohibición" y precuela de "Recuerdo lejano"; Pertenece a los relatos agrupados bajo el nombre de: "Saga de la niñez". Kakashi, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del Tercero, decide hacer una visita nocturna al pequeño Naruto antes de ir al hospital. Y aunque se ha prometido que sería una visita rápida no puede evitar quedarse un poco más con el pequeño.


**Primera palabra.**

_Disclaimer_: Naruto pertenece a Mashasi Kishimoto.

_Nota_: Podría decirse que tiene relación con mis fics: "Recuerdo lejano" y "La prohibición", aunque no es necesario leer ninguno de los anteriores para poder leer este.

Pertence, por tanto, a un grupo de relatos a los que he decidido llamar: "Saga de la niñez."

* * *

Kakashi sabe que, como todo buen ninja, debe obedecer las órdenes del Hokage; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es un ANBU al servicio directo del Tercero. Además debería estar en el hospital después de la misión de alto secreto de la que acaba de volver, la cual le ha costado una horrenda herida que duele como mil demonios. También sabe que no debería hacer lo que está haciendo, no al menos sin avisar antes al Tercero de que va a ir a ver a Naruto.

El Ninja Copia sabe todo eso, de hecho lo sabe mejor de lo que muchos piensan, sin embargo la tentación de ver al pequeño infante le supera.

No va ha hacer nada, lo ha prometido, simplemente va a sentarse frente a la ventana—como hace casi todas las noches—del cuarto de Naruto para velar por sus sueños y asegurarse de que le trata bien la niñera impuesta. Y, por muy estúpido que suene, Kakashi aborrece a la niñera con todo su corazón.

Aún no sabe si por lo indiferentemente que trata al pequeño o porque ella puede estar con Naruto y él no.

El shinobi suspira con cansancio, dejando escurrir el cuerpo por el tronco del árbol tan lentamente como puede. La herida le está haciendo ver estrellitas, pero ha conseguido cortar la hemorragia y con eso le basta. Dirige una mirada cansada y esperanzada hasta el pequeño, viendo cómo juega en la cama con una rana de peluche.

O mejor dicho, viendo como la mordisquea y llena de babas.

Kakashi observa maravillado la escena, la dulzura con la que Naruto le da besos al peluche después de haberlo bañado en babas. ¿Cómo podía ver la gente a un zorro demoníaco sediento de sangre? Él solo veía a un pequeño niño huérfano que aguardaba solo la llegada de la noche.

El joven ninja apretó con fuerza sus manos—tratando de controlar la rabia que le atenazaba—, hasta sentir como sus uñas taladraban la piel escondida bajo los guantes. Agradeció llevarlos puesto pues, de lo contrario, habría comenzado a sangrar por otro lado.

Y, por primera vez desde que alcanza a recordar en ese momento, manda todo a la mierda; importándole un bledo lo que haya dicho o deje de decir el Tercero. ¿Le iban a castigar? Bien, de acuerdo, no le importaba. ¿Iban a encerrarle durante una semana en el hospital? Podía superarlo. ¿Trataría de prohibirle las escasas veces que veía al pequeño?...

Frunció el ceño, plenamente seguro de que jamás permitiría que eso pasara. Por encima de su mutilado cadáver.

Tomó impulso, calculando la distancia a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta saltar frente a la ventana, abriéndola con cuidado para no emitir ruido. Naruto miró hacia la ventana, sonriendo como llevaba sin hacer semanas, inundando el pequeño cuarto con su encantadora risa de bebé.

Una a la que Kakashi estaba cogiendo demasiado cariño.

El ninja se deslizó con cuidado, indicándole con un dedo sobre los labios que debía guardar silencio. El pequeño se tapó la boca entre risas, olvidando la rana sobre la cama de sábanas naranjas.

—Hola Naruto…—Le susurró mientras se arrodillaba frente a la cama, apreciando la condición del pequeño.

Estaba bien, durante la semana que había pasado fuera habían tratado bien al pequeño niño de ojos azules.

El niño gateó hasta el borde de la cama, siendo recibido por unos brazos que lo acunaron en silencio, temiendo romperle o asustarle. Pero Naruto, siendo tan pequeño como lo era, tan solo veía al perrito de la luna que había vuelto para verle, con sus caricias y palabras cariñosas que lograban arrancarle sonrisas.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, meciendo al pequeño mientras le contaba la historia de Naruto, el ninja que había protagonizado la primera novela de Jiraiya. El mismo cuento que le contaba cada vez que se escapaba para verle.

Sabía que el Tercero lo descubriría tarde o temprano—de hecho era bastante probable que ya lo hubiera descubierto—pero le traía sin cuidado la represaría. A fin de cuentas sabía que tarde o temprano se las ingeniarían para apartarlo totalmente del pequeño infante.

Naruto bostezó, rendido ante el sueño, y Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la frente, para asegurarse de que estaría protegido. Una vez había leído que los besos en la frente eran besos de protección y, por muy infantil que sonase, quería creer que aquellos besos existían y servían.

Quería pensar que podía hacer algo por Naruto.

Kakashi tumbó al niño en la cama, colocando la barandilla de seguridad para que no cayera. Después le entregó la rana—finalmente seca—y se despidió de él con un nuevo beso en la frente.

—Wan*, Wan. —Exclamó de pronto Naruto, medio dormido, extendiendo una diminuta mano hasta Kakashi. —Wan, wan. —Volvió a repetir.

Kakashi se acercó nuevamente a la cama, tumbándose al lado del pequeño con sumo cuidado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora de la emoción. Naurto sonrió, acurrucándose contra su pecho para dormir.

—Wan, wan quiedo…—Murmuró el pequeño antes de caer en los brazos del sueño totalmente.

Hatake tomó una gran bocanada de aire, resistiendo a duras penas las lágrimas de emoción, tristeza y alegría que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Se sentía mareado, dichoso y temeroso. Era como estar al borde de un precipicio, un precipicio al que no temía caer, pensó inconscientemente.

Naruto había dicho sus primeras palabras; él había sido su primera palabra—entendiéndose por Wan, wan que se refería a él—. Era, tristemente, lo más bonito que le había pasado en meses; era como si hubiera surgido un arco iris después de semanas y semanas de tormentas grises.

Era como un regalo del cielo.

Y aquella felicidad aterró a Kakashi. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba para que Naruto empezara a ser consciente de cuanto pasaba a su alrededor? ¿Cuándo comenzaría a guardar recuerdos duraderos? Y cuando esas fechas llegaran ¿Cuánto tardaría el Tercero en prohibirle totalmente las visitas al pequeño? ¿Cuándo decidiría que era demasiado peligroso que Naruto le recordara?...

El shinobi temía las respuestas a sus preguntas, intuyendo que era solo cuestión de tiempo que le arrebataran al pequeño, relegándole al segundo plano de las sombras. ¿Pero no era ese, acaso, el lugar de un ninja? Pensó con amargura; tal vez toda su existencia se limitara a estar entre las sombras, engullendo desgracia tras desgracia hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más…

Kakashi suspiró, abrazando con cuidado al pequeño durmiente.

—Yo también te quiero…—Susurró con coz estrangulada, tratando de eliminar sus lágrimas para poder guardar por siempre aquel recuerdo.

Pues a muy temprana edad había descubierto cuán importante era guardar los recuerdos vividos con tus seres queridos. Sobre todo cuando la otra parte iba a olvidar por siempre tú mera existencia.

Tal vez por ello pasó allí toda la noche, en vela, cuidando cual caballero de la bella durmiente del sueño del pequeño Naruto. No fue hasta que el alba comenzó a despuntar que se obligó a separarse del niño, despegando su cuerpo de las sábanas naranjas y del pequeño solecito que Minato y Kushina habían dejado al mundo.

Se levantó con cierta torpeza, notando fuertes punzadas en la herida que le hacían doblarse de dolor. Pero merecía la pena, pensó, había merecido la pena.

Le dio un pequeño besó en los cabellos dorados antes de marcharse, asegurándose de no haber olvidado nada que delatara su presencia. Tras dar el visto bueno salió por la ventana como un fantasma, sin emitir ruido alguno, desapareciendo entre las suaves sombras que se resistían a los rayos del amanecer como si no hubiese sido más que un sueño.

Al fin y al cabo estaba destinado a vivir entre las sombras.

**Fin**

* * *

*Wan: onomatopeya que hacen los perros según los japoneses, es el equivalente al Gua de España.


End file.
